Part of the experience of playing a video game is doing something remarkable like scoring a goal against an all-star opponent, defeating an arch-rival, or dispatching a particularly heinous monster. Another part of the experience is being able to relive and even share those magical moments. For example, a gamer may wish to relive their game-winning goal, to show their friends how they maneuvered the players to set up the game-winning goal, or to show how to unlock the entrance to a secret passage. Similarly, part of the experience of having a phone or tablet or other device that can record video is being able to capture interesting or memorable events and then being able to relive or share those interesting or memorable events. Unfortunately, the memorable nuggets of video gold may be buried in an overburden of ore in a highlight video that is too long.
Conventionally, a user may have been able to capture video of an event on one device (e.g., video game console, smart phone, tablet) using one application but then may have had to use another application or even another device to edit the video. For example, a video like a video game highlight may have been generated on a video game console by a player using a video game controller but then not edited using the video game controller or console. Instead, the highlight may have been migrated to another device and edited using a computer with a keyboard and mouse to control inputs to a separate editing application. This multi-step process separated the experience of generating highlights and editing highlights, which may have dis-incentivized gamers or others to produce edited highlights. Thus, what could have been interesting highlight clips, if edited to an appropriately short length with an appropriate entry point, may languish as overly long replays. Users may have been reluctant to watch unedited videos since they may have tended to run too long and may have tended to include extraneous material or inappropriate entry and exit points.